


一切归零

by mashumaro22



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, I am crazy and I know it, Jealousy, M/M, Training, Verbal Fight, exasperated Thomas is exasperated, get ready for very unusual things, mention of Lazio and Fiorentiana players, more jealousy, oh yeah I made THAT happen, so much more to come
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashumaro22/pseuds/mashumaro22
Summary: 佛罗伦萨对上拉齐奥，这意味着这是马里奥·戈麦斯将会对上米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽。他们已经明争暗斗了很长时间，但是，他们的争锋不仅仅在于足球。而嫉妒，往往会导致一些不可预料的后果





	一切归零

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderFrost2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1-1: palla al centro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491649) by [ThunderFrost2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012). 



> CP：K穆（现任），戈穆（前任），虽然看起来很荒谬，但是，是的，它就是发生了。（作者原话）  
> 以下提及的比赛过程全部为虚构

他们已经在连通两个更衣室的走廊上见过了，并且都没给对方好脸色看。

戈麦斯庆幸自己及时从伤停中回复过来了，不然他就不得不错过这场比赛，一想到他可以在比赛中羞辱他的死敌，他就兴奋得发抖。

克洛泽早就为这一天的到来了做好了准备，他现在状态非常好，感觉自己充满了能量，已经迫不及待地去面对他的宿敌了。

“ 马里奥，很开心今天能够见到你，你知道，如果你不在，那么在这片球场品尝到胜利的感觉是不同的。” 克洛泽并不友善地说。

“留点力气比赛吧，老家伙，因为我会把你远远甩在身后的。”戈麦斯用同样的语气回应。

“噢，那我很怕怕啊！”波兰裔嘲讽道。

“所以说，流言说的是真的吗？你很喜欢孩子？”德国男人问道。

“嗯，对啊，这算不上什么新闻，我爱卢安和诺亚胜过一切，并且......”

“不，米洛，我的意思是别的孩子：一头卷毛，清澈的蓝眼睛，银铃般的笑声，笨拙的动作，还有那该死的迷人的屁股”戈麦斯挑明了， “说真的，米洛斯拉夫，你不觉得他比你小的有点多了吗？”

“关于我和托马斯你到底知道多少！”克洛泽几乎是在咆哮

他大概对戈麦斯一副很熟悉的样子对穆勒的屁股做出评价很不满。

“米洛，终于找到你了。”安多尼奥·坎德雷瓦说着向他走来，“拜托，刚刚教练打算训话，结果就你不见了。”他说着，拖着年长的球员走了。

阿尔贝托·阿奎拉尼以同样的方式找到了戈麦斯，把他带回了队伍。

虽然这只是个简短的赛前见面，他们之间的却已经弥漫着火药味。

所以这正式比赛中，事情也许会变得更有趣。

 

 

而现在它开始了，裁判的哨声响后，两位德国国脚开始了不打不相识的一仗。

因为一些原因，他们持续注意着对方，一但有机会，就开始从被打断的地方继续他们的讨论..

“你是怎么知道的？”在克洛泽尝试带着球躲过佛罗伦萨轰炸机的魔爪时，他怨恨地问。

“国家队里有不少长舌的家伙，大家都在讨论你们俩。”戈麦斯跟他透露，他把球截下来，但克洛泽再一次得拿回球权，并把它传给塞纳德·卢利奇。

当波斯尼亚的球员助攻坎德雷瓦，但他踢呲了的同时，克洛泽正忙着寻思到底是谁告的密。

\- 谁告诉他的？波多尔斯基不不不，他没这么八卦......然后他大概能确定施魏因斯泰格也没有说......诺伊尔，不对，他一直对这段关系保持缄默，胡梅尔斯，赫韦德斯，博阿滕到底是谁？？？？ - 

他仍然在思索着答案，但与此同时，斯蒂法诺·毛里被佛罗伦萨的防守队员推倒在地，这意味着他们将会得到一个任意球。

这个球将会由坎德雷瓦来主罚，而其他球员则挤在罚球区内。

克洛泽和戈麦斯再一次被命运安排着站到了一块。

“好吧，你知道了我和托马斯的事，所以呢？这和你没有一毛钱关系。”克洛泽突然说，他的眼睛紧盯着球的轨迹，随时准备跑动或是起跳。

戈麦斯轻声地笑着，试图阻止他的行动。

“这就是你的弄错了，卧槽，托马斯，他曾经是我的人，并且以后也一样”他告诉他，“而且woc并不是个语气词，因为......”他补充道。

球在克洛泽没有注意的时候从他头上飞过。

\- 他究竟在说些什么？ - 他惊呆了，仔细思考着他的话。

你并不期待这我亮出我的底牌，不是吗？  戈麦斯突然说道。

阿奎拉尼完成了一次抢断，过掉了克洛泽，他为戈麦斯的前插创造了条件。

德国男人冲向对面的球门，形成了一次单刀，而面对他的怒气以及对于进球的的渴望，费德里科·马尔凯蒂已经无能为力了。

戈麦斯把球给到了一个死角，转身和他的队友们一起庆祝。

粉丝们在弗兰基球场高呼着，毫不掩饰他们的兴奋以及对他的赞美。除此之外，尽管他对于伤停后能够再次进球十分满意，但是他还有另一个目标。

这个波兰来的目标仍然目瞪口呆。

“看见了吗，米洛。我赢下了这场比赛，而且我也会再一次赢回托马斯。”他嘚瑟的断言道。

这一下克洛泽彻底回过神来。

他冰蓝色的眼睛再一次燃起斗志，事业和爱情他都要。

“你就想想吧！”波兰人反击道，“首先，托马斯从来都没有提过和你的有过关系，不，等等，托马斯从来没有提起过你，除开谈论到朋友的时候。”他补充道，享受着戈麦斯受到打击的样子。

“关于这场比赛，好吧，你进球了，跑位不错，但是是在上半场的二十多分钟，我有的是时间去扳成平局，甚至是赢得比赛。走着瞧吧，男孩！ “在他们走到自己的站位之前宣，对戈麦斯说。”

拉齐奥这边由毛里开球，与其同时克洛泽向禁区内跑去。

他再一次发现戈麦斯正在那等着他。

“你不应该老是在他身边，尤其是现在你已经从国家队退役了。”他尝试过掉他的时候，更年轻的那个对他说，但是没成功。

克洛泽把球分向左路，传给了菲利普·德约杰维奇。

“但是我没有，这意味着无论什么时候甜美的，可人的，亲爱的托米感觉孤独的时候或者被他的 **爷爷** 抛弃的时候”，戈麦斯装腔作势地说，“我会安慰他，用我的方式。”他对着克洛泽耳语道，这让波兰人怒不可遏。

然而，克洛泽尽可能得去保持冷静，他非常清楚戈麦斯想要干什么，但是他不会在场上跟他闹翻的，这会让他得到一张黄牌甚至是红牌。他足够聪明机智，不会落入这种幼稚的圈套里。

佛罗伦萨的守门员成功扑出了德约杰维奇的射门，正打算把球转给他的队友。

“好吧，这只是意味着我试图去让我和托米在一起的时光变得更加享受，难忘以及值得他在我们无法在一块时回忆。”克洛泽自信地陈述着，他和戈麦斯向他的禁区内跑去。“而且，我充分信任托马斯”。

坎德雷瓦从阿奎拉尼那儿抢断并且发起了一次反击。

这是克洛泽从塞维利亚前锋那里接到了传球，球打偏了一英尺，滑出了底线。

“妈的！”波兰人咒骂道。

戈麦斯站在他身边，戏弄似的咯咯地笑。

“看见了吗，现实与你的理想脱离了，或许不仅仅是在球场上哦。而托米需要一个能力百分百的情人......比如说我。”他试图激怒了年长的那一个。

克洛泽只是轻蔑地笑了笑。

“你知道什么？这是哥哥我可怜你，你甚至不配把托马斯的头发从前额上撩开，所以说，闭嘴吧你。”他发出嘘声。

时间比他们想象中过的都要快，伴随着之后就再没有被改写的比分，上半场结束了。

所有球员离开场地，进行一些必要的休息。

 

 

  
毛里走到了克洛泽身边。

“天啊，兄弟，你要是能多遇见遇见你的前国家队队友就好了，他们真的在很大程度上影响着你。你今天比平时分泌了更多的肾上腺素，更加充满了能量“他边说边笑，“你可能没注意那些体育解说，不过他们都说'德国的球员看起来比其他人更加沉浸于比赛，看看他们，戈麦斯和克洛泽，他们拼尽全力，可惜我们听不清他们在说什么。”他告诉克洛泽。

\- 谢天谢地，他们听清我么说什么，不然我们可不会给他们留下这么敬业的影响.--克洛泽想，他冲他的队友笑了笑，假装他只是尽作为一名球员的责任。

  在不远处正上演着同样的剧情，胡安·科德拉多凑近他的队友。

“嘿，马里奥你恢复的真不错，你今天简直像是一个战斗机器，说真的......你今天一直都在盯防着克洛泽，一刻都没有疏忽。更别说那粒进球！你发挥这么好的秘诀究竟是什么？”这位哥伦比亚球员笑着。

\- 哦，好吧，这很简单，只不过是发现你上一段风流韵事的另一位主人公正对你的死敌如痴如醉，你就会表现得像我一样 - 戈麦斯心想，不过 - 当然 - 这不是他给他的谈话对象的答案。

“噢，好吧，你知道的，这只是重新回到场上的肾上腺素飙升而已。我只是想试图补回来我之前错过的时间。”他耸耸肩，拍了拍好友的肩膀。

 

在下半场比赛中，两位场上主力之间的战争依旧在继续。

戈麦斯正打算再一次带球突破，但是卢利奇及时放铲，把球断下。

克洛泽向球的方向跑去，试图在球滑出边线之前把球救回，虽然球在接近半场的位置。

“你知道什么，马里奥？我觉得你甚至不是真的关心托马斯，你只是反感他选择和我在一起而已。”克洛泽说。

“你凭什么这么认为？”德国男人反问他。

“尝试去成为一对双胞胎的父亲把，这能开阔你的思维。就比方说诺亚，当他们还在蹒跚学步的时候，无论什么时候他看见卢安在玩什么玩具，哪怕一分钟以前他根本不在乎那个，他也会立马开始大喊大叫，直到他得到玩具，之后他又不在乎了。现在你让哦感觉你就是诺亚，我就像是卢安而......”

“所以说托马斯对你来说就只是玩具？天呐，这可不是一个真正的情人该说的话。”戈麦斯取笑着他。

“你个白痴，这只是个比喻，你完全明白的。”克洛泽发出鼻息声。

 

 

 

时间流逝着，离比赛结束只剩下十五分钟了。

这也就是为什么在又一次任意球的过程中，戈麦斯试图防守他的时候，克洛泽不再浪费时间与他更进一步得谈论而是保持注意力的集中。

坎德雷瓦把球发向他所在的方向，克洛泽起跳，一个漂亮的投球破门。

守门员的手指碰到了球，但是这并不足以阻止球落入球网。

克洛泽简直不能再开心了，他已经太长时间没有在联赛中取得进球了。

他所有的队友都冲过来拥抱他，他短暂的与他们一同庆祝，然后跑向戈麦斯。

“看见了吗，我扳平了比分，至少在这片球场上，我们扯平了。”

“我们分出胜负的。”戈麦斯回击道。

 不管他们怎么争取，他们的教练都选择在比赛的最后十分钟里把他们换下，但是之后再没有进球了，所以比赛最终打成平局。

但结束的只是比赛，某两位球员之间的争论并没有结束。

由于这是平局，两支队伍都在祝贺着对方，互相握手并交换球衣，克洛泽和戈麦斯再一次凑到了一块，只不过是为了别的目的。

“在你掺和进来之前，我和托米有过很美好的曾经，你难道没有哪怕一点点的内疚吗？”戈麦斯继续对克洛泽进行抨击。

“我不清楚你们之间的过去，也不知道它是为何走向结束的，但是如果你知道托米现在比从前的任何时候都更加开心之后你就不会觉得我应该内疚了。”克洛泽笑着。

戈麦斯改变了他的战略，笑了。

“你什么都不知道，米洛。我想无论如何我应该感谢你，你帮了我一个大忙。”

波兰人睁大了眼睛看着他。

“你什么意思？”

“我的意思说，你真好，帮我把我最爱的汤熬热了。”戈麦斯冷笑道。

克洛泽的手不由自主地握成了拳头，但他尽可能得控制着自己。

“好吧，忘了这些吧，你再也不可能把你的勺子浸在里面。”他厉声说。

他们都停了下来，思绪萦绕在这个比喻的双重含义上。

 “不管怎样你懂我的意思。”年长的那个耸耸肩，手上做了一个令人恼火的动作。

在每个队伍把他们各自的功臣拖回更衣室之前，他们之间从警无数次的互相怒视，

 

拉齐奥的球员们正准备离开，在他们登上他们的卧铺车回家之前，戈麦斯向克洛泽跑去。

“你又想干什么？”波兰人转了转眼睛，抱怨道。

戈麦斯只是朝着他的方向露齿一笑，一副得意洋洋的胜利的样子。

“哦，也没什么事......只是我收到了一条短信想让你看看。”他嘲讽地说，向他炫耀他的手机上的内容。

克洛泽看了看，感到深深的失望，因为他没有从他男朋友那里收到任何信息。

__'_ _ __'_ _ __嗨，马里奥，刚刚看了比赛。没有必要再去问你感觉如何了，应为我已经感受到你看起来非常棒，那个进球简直不要太赞！抱抱你，国家队见。 T_ _ __'_ _

“看见了吗，米洛。他可一直惦记着我，而且看起来托马斯今天像是把你给忘了......这只可能是因为他一直盯着我看。”戈麦斯羞辱着他。

他乐意听见的是波兰人心碎的声音，而不是克洛泽的手机传来收到短信的提示音。

克洛泽沉默得读完短信，然后试图用眼神跟戈麦斯叫板。

“你知道，我通常并不喜欢炫耀我的私事，或者是吹嘘什么，但是......不管怎样！”他说着，骄傲得把托马斯刚刚发给他的短信拿给他看。

“ _我刚刚看了你的比赛，你永远是最棒的，宝贝。我非常非常非常想你，现在正准备去罗马，我已经在收拾东西了，我迫不及待德跟你待在一起。我爱你。永远属于你的，T”_

戈麦斯因为愤怒和嫉妒变得脸色发青，但是他并不打算让克洛泽得到如此的满足。

“天呐，你竟然让托米变成了这样一个愚蠢的，几乎失去自我的，空洞可悲的样子。”他一副十分厌恶，带着反感的地说。

克洛泽只是笑了笑，把手机放回了兜里。

“‘所以说，我们为什么不给他打个电话呢？’戈麦斯建议道。

克洛泽有些震惊。

“什么？在这儿，现在？”他皱了皱眉。

“对啊，为什么不呢？”

“呃，我们的车马上就要走了，而且......”

“你别睁着眼睛说瞎话，这至少有半个队伍都不在这。”戈麦斯指给他看，“怎么？你为何不敢在我面前和你的亲爱的你侬我侬？”年轻的那个一直在挑战他。

“‘我不怕什么，只是这儿人太多了。’克洛泽反驳。

我的储物柜那里现在没有人，我们去那。“戈麦斯计划着，‘不会耽误你们回去的。’

“何必呢？”克洛泽问他。

“一条短信显然不足以说明什么，我得眼见为实，至少得亲耳听见，我才会相信你们真的在一起了。”戈麦斯说。

“好吧，那你可得竖起耳朵听好了，走吧。”克洛泽同意了，跟着他离开。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
